


Don't Fuck With The Papa Falcon !:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Teamwork Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Battle, Confidence, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Dinners, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, General, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Never Giving Up, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Supernatural - Freeform, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Lou is the only one that could save his friends from Michelle Shioma, They were being ambushed in a battle with her & her goons, Can he save them in time, Stay Tuned, & Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fuck With The Papa Falcon !:

*Summary: Lou is the only one that could save his friends from Michelle Shioma, They were being ambushed in a battle with her & her goons, Can he save them in time, Stay Tuned, & Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

"Oh God, These Uglies don't know when to quit, I mean, They keep coming by the dozen," Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as he defended himself against one of Michelle Shioma's goons, He was the keeper of the frog spirit, & he wanted to be fair, & not use the power, unless he has to, The rest of his ohana felt the same way too, as they were in their own fight with the other goons, & Michelle Shioma, herself.

 

"Don't worry, Lou will be here, he won't let us down", Commander Steve McGarrett said, feeling confident, in their friend, & love one, He was the keeper of the wolf spirit, & he leaped away from one of the goon, that he was fighting, & then he punched his out, & went on to the next one, who had Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who was keeper of the panther spirit, in grip lock around his throat, They both knocked him unconscious, & Danny said with a smile, "Why, Thank you", Steve smirked, & said, "Anytime, Danno", Danny patted his friend's stomach, & they continued on.

 

"We have to hang on, & keep going, Guys, I have a feeling Lou is gonna be here to help, I just know it", Officer Kono Kalakaua, The Bear Spirit Keeper said, as she round housed kick her goon, & took on another, who was coming up against her. She back flipped, & somersaulted to Danny, who was having trouble, cause he was being double teamed upon, & Michelle Shioma said in a commanding tone, as she threw a lighting bolt at them, letting them know, that they next one won't be a warning.

 

"Give me the spirits & the powers that come along with it, I may just let you live, Five-O", The Mobster said, as she was ready for battle, & Danny said, "Never, Our friend will be coming for us, You will be sorry, Sorry that you ever messed with us", he said with certainty, All of sudden, A Falcon flew past them, & hit Michelle Shioma, & her goons, Her goons were killed instantly, Michelle Shioma exclaimed with a shriek, "No, It can't be !", Suddenly, Captain Lou Grover appeared in his human form, wearing his falcon uniform, & shouted, "GUYS, LET'S GET WITH IT !", & the four joined their friend, & they took Michelle Shioma out, using teamwork.

 

They were at Tropics a couple nights later, resting & recovering from the injuries that they received in battle, "We sure beat their asses, I think we did great, as a team, We are unstoppable", Danny said with a smile on his face, "We sure did, I think we **_have_** to remember that, Believe in it,  & us as an ohana", The Ex-Surfer said, as she took a sip of a beer, "We _can_ do this, Cause, We love these islands,  & our ohana", Chin added, Steve said simply, "We sure do, But we owe a great deal of thanks to Lou, He saved our asses, when it counts", They all clinked their beers together, Lou smiled, & said, "Well, No one fucks with the Papa Falcon", & everyone laughs, & pities anyone who mess their big friend in future battles.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
